Fire Emblem: I'm stuck WHERE?
by The emblem of fire
Summary: A teenage boy named Zane wakes up in the world of Fire Emblem: Awakening where he must fight for survival to find a way home. Let's just hope he doesn't get himself killed first.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem: I'm Stuck WHERE?!**

**Chapter One: **

** Fantastic!**

**A/N: Well, I was bored, and had a simple lack of motivation to work on my Soul Eater stories. So, I was stupid enough to start a different fanfiction. Good god, I'm stupid. Well, Let's hop along the trend train my dear readers, because this is a Fire Emblem: Awakening OC Insert. (Not a SI due to the fact that it's not me that's being inserted, but rather an OC.) So, this story was basically born from my stupidity in starting yet another story, boredom, and laziness with my other stories. Fantastic. I can already tell that this is gonna go well. Oh, and just so you know, there's a lot of sarcasm in this story. I warned you. The first chapter isn't part of the actual story of FE:A, so… Consider this a paralogue. Also, thoughts are in italics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Fire Emblem series or Fire Emblem: Awakening. Insert more legal stuff here.**

I awoke and noticed something: Everything was white. Next: a burning cold. I yelled a muffled cry of pain as I withdrew my head from what I then realized was snow. What happened next, you ask? The best thing yet: I was completely surrounded by some seriously threatening looking guys (there was about thirty of them) who were pointing lances, swords, axes and bows at me! Truly fantastic, no? One of them approached me, grabbed me by my collar began speaking to me.

"Hey pal, ever heard of a lil' somethin' called 'territory'? Because you're in ours. And we bandits aren't very forgving." He said. I glared at him and responded with

"Yes, I have. Have you ever heard of something called having bad breath? Because you have a very serious case of it. And I'm not a fan of a bastard such as yourself being this close to my face with your shitty breath."

The man smacked me, threw me on the ground, and then put his foot on my face. From underneath, I gave a muffled "Can you please not do that? I'd rather not have a foot on my face that smells worse than a literal pile of shit. Seriously. Have you never washed any part of your body?"

The other guys looked at me in shock. I heard someone say "This kid's got a death wish!" The man took his foot off my face and put it on my chest as he took his axe out. He raised his axe into the air and was about to bring it down when a cry rang out from the distance.

"The bandits are near! Shepherds! To arms!" The group cursed and the man on top of me put his axe back, delivered a good kick to my temple, and ran, as the others followed suit. I looked and saw a man with… blue hair? WTF? Leading a small group of fighters behind him. I passed out, and saw nothing more. I then awoke in a burning village (minus the villagers) where I was laying against a building with a girl in a yellow dress with blonde hair in pigtails who was standing next to me and there was also a man with white hair observing the battle, analyzing each "Shepherd" as the blue-haired man called them, and bandit, as the bandits were fighting them, occasionally shooting a ball of lightning at an approaching bandit. _Wait… Shepherds? Man with blue hair? Bandits? Guy shooting lightning? GIRL WITH PIGTAILS?! There's only one way this is possible… And no, I'm not talking about Fairy God Parents…. I've either been kidnapped by extreme cosplayers, or I'm in what will most likely be a crappy OC Insert written by a bored teenager who decided to jump aboard the trend train…. I'd rather have the first one to be honest…. Let's just hope this teenager knows what he's doing…_ A voice then sounded through my head._ Two things: Stop breaking the fourth wall, and pay attention to what's going on. I'll answer all of your questions later._ Oh. So I have voices in my head now. Fantastic. I observed the battlefield once more. Yup. Those are the Shepherds. Judging from who was there, I'm guessing that it's shortly after chapter 2 in the game. I looked over just in time to see who I'm guessing is Chrom stab the man who had grabbed me by collar and threw me on the ground. And thus, the battle ended.

The girl who seemed to be Lissa skipped over to him and began talking to him, proceeding to point at me and skip back eagerly, Chrom in tow. "See Chrom, he's awake!" She exclaimed.

Chrom approached me and sat down. He then greeted me. "My name is Chrom and this is my little sister Lissa. What's yours?"

"You can just call me Zane, Prince Chrom." I said, glancing at the mark of the Exalt on his shoulder. "Would you by any chance allow me to join you?"

Chrom opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a man clearing his throat from behind me. I turned to see Frederick the Wary himself.

"With all due respect milord, we know nothing of this individual. He was indeed, to our knowledge, being assaulted by bandits, but how do we know the whole thing is naught but a ploy to get an assassin within our ranks?" Chrom sighed.

"Frederick, you should know me better. If I see someone in need, I'm going to help them. That's how I am. I see no reason to not trust this man."

The voice in my head spoke once more._ Yeah. Besides, Zane isn't smart enough to pull off something like that._ If I could, I would smack that guy right now. But since he's in my head, that's kind of hard to do…. Chrom turned to face me. "We would be glad to welcome you into the Shepherds. Can you stand on your own?" He asked. "I should be fine. The only place that was hurt is my head." I stood and wobbled a bit before examining my new clothes. I was wearing an old, worn traveling cloak and some simple cotton clothes. On the bright side, I had some fairly badass boots. They were black and had a strange flame like design. I looked up at Chrom and grinned. "Fantastic! I'd be glad to join you!"

**Chapter 1 Edit #1 6/24/14: Fixed some small errors and added some extra details.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Emblem: I'm Stuck WHERE?!**

**Chapter 2:**

** The Voice in my head **

**A/N: Well, here we are. Chapter 2. Updates will be more frequent than this was, but seeing as I was busy, I couldn't get this chapter out when I wanted to. There isn't much dialogue in the beginning, but it gets much more interesting. Trust me. And just keep in mind that this story is told from Zane's PoV. Ya know, just so that you don't get confused.**

Now that all that crazy shit was behind me, I joined the Shepherds and the events of the game were playing out normally. Just as I had assumed, they had fought risen on the Northroad shortly before I encountered and were on their way to Regna Ferox. We were about a day's march away from the border. It seemed that my presence wasn't having much of an effect on the timeline. …. It's still just so hard to grasp that I'm actually here…. Well, The only thing I can really do is try my hardest to not screw anything up…. This is gonna be harder than I thought….

"What's wrong, Zane?" A voice asked, interrupting my internal monologue. I looked up from my food to see Chrom.

"Nothing really, just… dueling with unpleasant thoughts…." Ironic sentence is ironic, much?

"Yeah, I know the feeling all to well." He sat down at the table. The voice rang through my head once more. _**Are you ever going to mention where you are right now in your oh-so-precious internal monologue? I'm sure the readers are just dying to know where you are…**__ Who's breaking the fourth wall now?! And I WAS going to get there eventually… _We were currently resting for the night at a Ylissean military base, and currently eating dinner. Within a short amount of time, the other Shepherds began coming in from their various activities. Getting new equipment, training, etc. Speaking of which, I'm going to have to practice with my sword somewhere along the line. I ran my hand along the hilt of my new sword. There wasn't anything special about it. It was just a regular iron sword. So I don't get a badass sword while I'm here…. That's really unfortunate.

The Shepherds were a friendly bunch, but it was still difficult knowing that I may never see any of my friends and family again. I finished my food and went to the room where all the male Shepherds were sleeping tonight. Since we were resting here, we weren't sleeping in separate tents, but rather two rooms- one for the guys and another for the ladies. I went over to the nearest bed, took my cloak and equipment off, and laid on it. Even though there was so much on my mind, I fell asleep quickly. Damn, I never realized how tired I was until then.

I opened my eyes and found myself floating in an empty room. Well, if you could call it a room. It was more of a giant void. Almost like it responded to my thoughts, wood panels materialized into what I'm assuming is the floor But hell. I woke up in a dark and empty void. For all I know, down could be up, up could be down, left could be right, and right could be left. I looked around. I seemed to be in a log cabin of sorts. A familiar voice spoke from behind me.

"Do you like it? Not much to it, but, after all, I just made the bloody place in a couple seconds." I recognized the voice as the one that had been speaking in my head. I turned to see the speaker and came face to face with an exact copy of myself. "I believe you wanted some answers, no?" He (or I?) snapped his fingers and chair two chairs appeared. He sat down in one, then raised his feet up onto a stool which he had summoned. I took a seat in the chair opposite of him. He waved his hand loosely and said "Ask away."

I nodded. "Okay, First. Who. The. Flipping. Hell. Are you?" He laughed and summoned a mirror in front of me before snapping his fingers and having it disappear.

"That answer your question?" he asked, sporting one hell of a shit-eating grin. I sighed and ran my hand through my messy hair.

"Alright then, why am I here?" His joyous mood quickly turned serious.

"Oh, that. That is a much less pleasant explanation. So I'll just show it in movie form." He snapped his fingers and a screen appeared. It showed me walking down the street. He stood up and snapped his fingers again, making the screen disappear. "Spoiler alert: the kid dies one night. You died, Zane. But not how you were supposed to. So you're being given a second chance. We're stuck here until your body becomes suitable for you to live in it once more. Normally when something like this happens, you black out and stay unconscious. Kind of like when you sleep and don't remember what you dreamt. The memories just aren't there. Like it never happened. But that's boring, so I decided to bring you here. By the way, if you die here, you'll go into the blacked out state I just talked about until your body is fully repaired, but it'll take twice the time in order to repair your mind."

"So you just brought me here according to your own will, just for entertainment?" I asked.

"Yep." He responded, his shit-eating grin back in full-force.

"…." I gazed at the floor with my twitching eyes.

"…." We both were silent.

I looked back up at him. "So, how much time will have passed by the time I get back?" I asked.

"A matter of seconds in your world. Here…. A couple of years. Most likely soon after the story of Awakening finishes."

"So, if little to no time passes, and this is all basically an extremely realistic dream can you take my best friend here while he's asleep?"

"1: I like the way you think. 2: Thanks to your little "incident" happening at night, Hell yeah I can." He snapped his fingers once more and a third chair appeared with my good friend Jon right inside it. He had black hair in a fohawk, had brown eyes, and was wearing the usual myrmidon clothing from the game, except that it was colored black and blue. He examined his surroundings and his eye twitched a bit.

I smiled at my friend and broke the silence. "Nice of you to join the party, Jon!" Jon looked from me to, well, me a couple times before speaking.

"What. The. Hell. Did. YOU. DO?! I was having a wet dream, too!" Jon yelled.

The other me leaned towards me and whispered "That's a lie. When I found him, he was having a dream about World of Warcraft."

"Calm down there, pal. Me and Zane 2 here will explain everything." I said. "Zane 2" gave me a WTF look and said "1:I think you mean that **I** will explain everything, and 2: Why did you just call me Zane 2?"

"It's kind of like Thing 1 and Thing 2." I responded.

"Oh, yeah, in speaking of there being multiple of us, there's something else I have to tell you, Zane ther-" He was cut off by the room shaking and returning to it's void form. "Well, looks like it's goodbye for now. See you both later." He waved to Jon and I and then I was blinded by a bright light. I woke up to find myself alone in the room where I had went to sleep. I was putting my equipment back on when I noticed a note addressed to me. The handwriting was neat unlike any I had ever seen. It stated:

_Dear Zane,_

_Everyone is already up and preparing to leave. Please hurry if you do not wish to be left behind._

_Sincerely,_

_Frederick_

My eye twitched as I crumpled the note into a ball. The voice rang through my head once more. _**Whoops, looks like I woke you up a tad bit late.**_ "Fantastic." I sprinted out the door and out of the military base and saw the Shepherds marching up a hill. I caught a deep breath and ran after them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire Emblem: I'm Stuck WHERE?!**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Horse From Hell**

A/N: Sorry this was late. I'll try hard to get these up as frequently as possible…. By that I mean that there will most likely be slow updates, but there might be weekly ones every now and then. Unfortunately, this chapter is mainly character development and the plot doesn't get advanced too far.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem, blah, blah, blah, legal stuff.

**Jon's POV**

I awoke in the middle of a forest to find myself in strange clothes, and with one hell of a headache. I groaned as I stood up and cracked my back. Judging from the color of the sky, it was around dinnertime. Which is weird because the last thing I remember doing is sleeping. It's kinda blurry, but I remember seeing Zane talking about something. I swear, if this is one of his pranks, I'm going to kill him. I heard a few voices that were somewhat nearby and decided to head in their direction. The forest most certainly wasn't like any I had seen before. In fact, if I had a dog with me, I'd call him Toto and tell him that we weren't in Kansas anymore.

After walking for a while, I arrived at the top of a steep cliff. I saw a shirtless man with blonde hair hiding behind a bush with his back to me, and I approached him.

"Hey, have-" The man jumped and turned to face me as soon as I began talking. He loosened up a bit when he saw my face, but looked around nervously as though expecting a flaming wild kitten to run him down. He looked at me again and shushed me.

"Keep your voice down or you'll wake that horse from hell." After whispering this, he turned and eagerly adjusted his head, as though struggling to get a better view of something.

I gave the stranger a puzzled look. "What horse?"

He lazily gestured for me to leave and said "Just go, will ya? Teach is busy doing… Things right now."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What exactly do you mean by 'things'?"

The self-proclaimed "Teach" turned his head briefly and gave me a fake grin. "You know, picking berries and… stuff."

"Teach, if you were picking berries, which you're not, generally you would be using a basket, looking at the bush rather than whatever is over that cliff, and you would have to not be busy peeking at something from behind a type of bush that doesn't grow berries. What are you even looking at?!" I stomped closer to the cliff and looked to see a waterfall… with people bathing under it. Thankfully, we were far enough so that they couldn't hear us. I quickly backed away and sighed.

I was about to give that idiot Teach an accusing glare when I noticed him looking frightfully at something…. That was behind me…. Well, shit. I slowly turned to find a horse with a mad glare in it's eyes that would've made a lesser man scream. How would I react, you ask? The answer is simple. Be too frozen with fear to move, and then curse. The horse grinded one of it's hooves on the ground and reared up, preparing to charge. Teach was apparently a lesser man because he sprinted off, looking back at me, screaming

"RUN! FOR THE LOVE OF NAGA, RUN MAN!". I tried to move, but my legs refused. My face went pale as I began to panic. "Son. Of. A-" I was cut off as the monstrous horse collided with me and my head hit the ground with a thud.

**Zane's POV**

I was once again marching with the Shepherds through Regna Ferox. It seemed as though not all of it is as cold as the game said, thankfully. But we haven't really gotten too far from the border, so it most likely will become colder the farther we progress. If this is Lunatic, the Longfort is gonna be a huge pain in the ass. The march was pretty uneventful so far, but we ARE supposed to be doing this for the good of Ylisse, not for shits and giggles. _**Were you not listening when I explained everything? The only reason you're even here is for shits and giggles!**_

It was getting rather late when we stopped in a clearing of a forest. It was probably somewhere around dinnertime. After setting up camp, Stahl, Frederick, and I think someone else, but it was probably just my imagination went to collect food for our dinner. The women left to bathe, and Vaike left camp, saying he had something important to do. I decided to use this chance to train and grabbed a training dummy. I unsheathed my sword and began to slice at the training dummy. It was rather odd. I've never used a sword before, but I knew exactly where to attack and how to do it. As though my muscles were being guided. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone that sounded like Vaike yell.

I sheathed my sword and sprinted over in the direction of the voice. When I had arrived, I was greeted by the sight of my friend Jon knocked unconscious. I rushed over to him and slung him over my shoulder, not taking note of the horse preparing to knock myself unconscious. I slowly began the walk back to camp, slowed down by the addition of Jon's weight. I was about to enter the forest once more when something heavy collided with my back. The sheer force of it knocked me forwards and I dropped Jon's body as my forehead collided with a nearby tree, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke inside of what looked to be some kind of infirmary. I turned my head to the right to see Jon fast asleep. I felt a sharp pain in my forehead and my hand rushed to my forehead. I could feel some bandages wrapped around my head. My head dropped back onto my pillow. I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. What was that earlier? I never used a sword before in my life, and it was very rare that I ever fought anyone, but I moved fluidly as though I had done it thousands of times. I blinked, but when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the room from last night.

"You have some questions then?" I looked to see the other Zane grinning at me. I glared at him.

"Damn straight I do." He imitated someone shaking in their boots and then gave me his signature shit-eating grin.

"Well, then. Shoot."

"You weren't being completely honest with me last night, were you?" I sat down in a chair and crossed my arms. He raised his arms in the air as though surrendering.

"You caught me. I was honest for all but one question, and even then, it wasn't really a lie so much as it was a half-truth. I didn't completely bring your friend Jon into this world. He had a body that matched his own that was already in here. I just linked his mind with yours and his consciousness arrived and went into that body. You see, this world was hastily put together and rather messy. There are… how to describe it… ripples. Mainly reflections of your past, but the ripples vary in effect. There might be things ranging from simple, or huge depending on the case, details such as things happening in points of time where they shouldn't, to exact copies of people and things just popping into existence, or even entire cities just never existing because of simple cause and effect.. You might encounter some of these ripples during your time here, but keep in mind that reflections of your past such as friends or family won't recognize you unless I give them the matching person's consciousness, they wouldn't recognize you, they would just be another part of this world rather than the actual people you know."

"If that's the case, can you just bring all of my friends here?" He laughed and smirked.

"Sure thing, but it's gonna take a while. Jon's reflection was close by, so I could do that instantly, but until you get near the other's reflections, I can't do it, I'm afraid. It takes too much work to find them from a distance. So just be patient. Well, what do you know. Time to get up! See ya, Zane!"

I opened my eyes and was back in the infirmary. I sat up and before long, Lissa came in. "Oh! You guys are better already? Anyways, if you're up to it, lunch is ready." She turned around and skipped out to join the other Shephards.

At the mention of "you guys", I turned to the right and saw Jon standing up. I decided to stand up too and we left the infirmary.

"So, you're here now, then." I said as we walked through the camp.

"Yeah. But… where exactly IS here?" Jon stumbled to the ground. I sighed and helped him up, only to find that he was fast asleep. _**Don't worry, he's fine. I just took him in to answer any questions he has.**_ I rested him up against a tree and headed off towards what I can only hope wasn't Sully's cooking.

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for this being late. This chapter really should've been much better with this big of a gap between upload dates, but, meh. A chapter is a chapter. I'll try to get a chapter up every weekend. Starting two weeks from now. I guess we'll just have to see how that goes. In case you're wondering where that whole horse thing in the beginning came from, take a look at Robin and Vaike's support convos.**


End file.
